El Internado Raimon
by Yuka-San1
Summary: Cambiando Inazuma eleven un poco. Los profesores mas guapos y muchas estudiantes enamoradas de ellos. Tratemos de conquistarlos. Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, son propiedad de Level-5.


Nueva historia, nuevos personajes creaciones mias, mi OC.

Personajes en mi deviantart, lo mio no es escribir aun me falta mucho para aprender, cada dia uno aprende algo nuevo, Yo sé dibujar, pero se me da bien colorear. Bueno yo escribo como pasatiempos; asisto a clases de arte para aprender y mejorar en mis dibujos, aun tengo un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

Nombres de los personajes

Nozomi Shirayama

Mari Hayashi

Mika Izumi

Nanao Maruyama

Yusura Mori

Yuka Oishi

* * *

**El Internado Raimon**

* * *

Yo estaba sola en la sala comiendo botanas mientras veía la tele y pasaron a comerciales. De repente aparece un hombre anunciando que el Instituto Raimon abre sus puertas a todas las chicas que quieran ingresar, anteriormente en otros años Raimon aceptaba a chicos solamente, pero desde que Natsumi Raimon asumió el cargo de Directora se planteó aceptar a chicas este año.- Desde que vi ese anuncio Salí corriendo a donde mi madre.

-Mami, mami, quiero entrar al Instituto Raimon este año, ya aceptan chicas y sabes que Kidou Yuuto estudió ahí y ahora es profesor.

-Lo siento mucho Yuka, este año no puede ser ya te he matriculado en otra secundaria, será el próximo año cuando tu hermana ingrese a primero de secundaria, irán juntas.

En ese momento escuché a mi hermana menor gritar. No le puse importancia a sus berrinches.

Todo este año me la he pasado ahorrando, porque pronto iré al Instituto Raimon que es un internado y tendré que vestir de acuerdo a todos los eventos que hay en el año, más el uniforme.

Yo estaba impaciente arreglándome con todas mis maletas incluida mi mochila con mis cuadernos y lapicero. Mi mamá estaba arreglando el equipaje de mi hermana ya pronto nos llevaría al Instituto, me pregunto cómo será este año ahí, según sé, cada grado tiene un uniforme diferente, dicen que el uniforme de chica de tercer año es muy lindo.

- Hijas ya está todo listo, Yuka sube tus maletas, las de tu hermana ya están en el auto.

-Ok- mientras yo subo mis cosas, mi hermana se resiste a salir de la casa, mi padre y madre la logran sacar y nos vamos aunque ella tenía una cara muy pesada y disgustada.

De ahí en adelante nuestro destino llegó yo baje del auto y mis padres igual, mi hermana bajó, yo no le presté atención mi mirada solo se fijaba en toda la escuela, su aroma, las caras nuevas me sentí muy a gusto, mientras mi madre iba caminando yo caminaba y daba vueltas la gente a mi alrededor se me quedaba mirando extraño pero no me importa.

Llegamos a la dirección, mi madre habló con la secretaria para que nos dieran el horario de clases, los profesores que nos asignaron y las habitaciones, una para cada quien.

Yuka camina junto a su hermana y su madre hasta las habitaciones, donde dejan a la menor llegar sola indicándole cual es su habitación, la madre acompaña a Yuka hasta el tercer piso y es cuando se dan cuenta de que no traen las maletas de ella.

-Uuhh mama las olvidé

-Ve a buscarla, rápido no tengo todo el día.

-Ya voy, ya voy- se da la vuelta para buscar sus cosas- solo tengo que hacerlo rápido- presiona el botón del ascensor y espera a que se abra; cuando se abre salen algunos padres de familia con sus hijos, el instituto está realmente lleno, cuando el ascensor quedó vacío ella entro y cerró y bajó al primer piso, corrió por los pasillos y se encontró con su padre el cual tenía 3 maletas y se las ayudó a llevar. Cuando por fin llegaron al corredor del tercer piso el padre le dio 2 sobres a Yuka.

-Yuka esto es para ti y tu hermana se lo entregas cuando sea necesario guárdalo es para sus necesidades y las tuyas, pórtate bien.

-Eso haré y mamá nos veremos en vacaciones- muy feliz

-Chao Yuka, nos despides de tu hermana ya que si lo hacemos ella querrá venirse con nosotros.

-Ok lo haré, bye bye- cuando sus padres se fueron ella tomó sus cosas con un poco de dificultad cargando todo ella sola, no podía así que se le cayó una maleta en eso una chica de cabello rubio claro se le acerca y la ayuda.

-Tu sola no puedes, ven te ayudaré a llegar a tu cuarto

-Muchas gracias, me presento Oishi Yuka

-Shirayama Nozomi- ambas llegaron al cuarto- bueno hasta aquí te acompaño- que tengas una linda tarde.

-Igualmente chao- se despiden y Yuka abre la puerta y entra; solo ve una cama, una mesita de noche, un armario amplio, escritorio y silla.

Yuka pasó toda la tarde acomodando sus cosas cuando a eso alrededor de las 5 se escucha un escándalo por el pasillo y ella sale a ver qué pasa, cuando escucha que una chica se quiere tirar de un árbol para escapar o tal vez suicidarse; ella corre hasta llegar a la zona donde ve a su hermana.

La llama, le grita mientras otros murmuran- Baja ya de ese árbol, te puedes hacer daño!- pero su hermana no le hace caso. En eso un Hombre se sube al árbol y le gritó a mi hermana.

-Chiquilla de la porra, baja de allí!- el la agarra por la cintura para tratar de bajarla y la bajó, ella no puso resistencia.

Yo la empecé a regañar- Como pudiste hacer eso, me pusiste casi de los nervios.

-Cómo pudiste hacerme eso tú, yo no quería estar aquí- me dijo muy enojada

-Pero yo sí! Esta es la mejor escuela que hay para ti y para mi- me puse enfrente suyo.

-Ah chuleta, me voy a la habitación- me respondió

Más tarde todos nos fuimos a bañar y luego a cenar. No vi a mi hermana en ningún lado seguro se quedó dormida. Todos regresamos a los dormitorios; esa noche dormí como tronco de lo cansada que estaba.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol tocaron mi cara me cubrí bajo las mantas, esa ventana no tenia cortinas, al instante tocaron con fuerza mi puerta, me levanté en seguida y abrí la puerta y asome mi cabeza cuando vi a los demás hacer lo mismo.

-Levántense todos, arriba dormilones despierten bola de mocosos los quiero en el comedor en 30 minutos, todos listos así que vallan al baño a despejarse rápido.- Gritó Fudou- tengo un caso especial que atender.

Yo, como todos, fuimos al baño luego nos alistamos y bajamos a desayunar todos tranquilos.

Miraba de vez en cuando para ver los rostros de mis posibles compañeros de clases, aun no sabía quienes estarían en mi clase, vi a la chica de ayer quien me había ayudado a recoger las maletas.

Luego todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones a buscar nuestras maletas para luego ir al auditorio donde la directora diría unas palabras. Tomé asiento y luego de que todos callaran:

-Bienvenidos a otro año escolar, como muchos de ustedes lo saben y para los que no, soy Endou Natsumi la Directora del Instituto Raimon. Desde que accedí a tomar el puesto que dejó el anterior presidente este colegio abre sus puertas a las chicas desde el año pasado, brindando a todos los alumnos un cálido hogar, contando con un edificio que alberga 6 pisos, ascensor, todas las habitaciones individuales, dos grandes baño en todos los pisos, los cuartos de los chicos a la izquierda y el de chicas a la derecha. Todos los clubes están en la parte trasera de la escuela, todos pueden unirse al club de su preferencia no es obligatorio, también ofrecemos una amplia cafetería donde se sirve diferentes platillos y postres para todos por igual ofreciendo 4 comidas al día, desayuno, almuerzo y cena, el mismo platillo para todos, a acepción de la merienda donde se dan diferentes platillos sencillos y deliciosos a escoger al estudiante. También deseo que les haya gustado la selección de uniformes según grados, mismo modelo y diferentes colores, un selecto grupo de Profesores que vienen a compartir sus enseñanzas y una enfermera que se hará cargo de todos ustedes, un aplauso para Kudou Fuyuuka- Todos aplauden-¿Donde está Fuyuuka?- nadie sabe donde se había metido- ejem bien jóvenes promesas, ahora unas palabras de nuestra presidenta del consejo estudiantil Kotoku Miwa- Todos aplauden a la vez que quedan deslumbrados por la belleza de la chica.

-Muy buenos días a todos, Directora, profesores y compañeros hoy inicia el primer día de escuela, espero que se esmeren este año, pongan todo el esfuerzo para cumplir sus metas y a todos los de primer año y los nuevos de grados superiores, si aun no tienen un propósito es momento de ponerse a planificar que es lo que de verdad quieren, confíen en los profesores, Yo como presidenta de consejo estudiantil junto a mis otras compañeras les brindaremos toda la ayuda que necesiten y les deseo felices clases; Directora.- le pasa el micrófono.

-Gracias Kotoku por esas palabras, antes de que se me olvide tenemos Lavandería y una tienda que abastecerá de materiales escolares y productos de aseo. Muchas gracias por su atención ya pueden retirarse a sus salones.

-Todos nos fuimos hasta los salones según el papel de los horarios que tengo, mi grupo es 2-2, cuando entré vi que algunos ya habían llegado, el asiento de atrás de la derecha primera fila no quiero el de la ventana, me senté y ya iban llegando. Delante mío se sentó una chica algo ruda me daba un poco de miedo y a mi lado se sentó otra chica parecía muy divertida, también estaba la chica de ayer, Nozomi aunque estaba lejos, bueno ya estaba nuestro profesor consejero esperando que todos llegaran y tomasen asiento. Sonó oficialmente el timbre para dar inicio.

-Muy bien jóvenes soy su Profesor consejero Fudou Akio, bien todos podrán hablar y conocerse mejor luego de que cada quien se pare y diga su nombre. De acuerdo clase empecemos por la fila de la ventana.

Después de presentarse todos se movieron de sus asientos, Yuka no lo hizo, ni la chica de frente de ella.

-Que bien que quedamos juntos, ¿no Shindou?- decía Kirino

-¡Um! Este año igual, me alegro de estar con mi mejor amigo.- Dijo Shindo

-Hola chicos!- saluda Yukimura

-Yukimura Hyouga ¿no? Hola-saluda el castaño

-Eres nuevo ¿verdad?- pregunta el pelirosa

-Sí, este año conseguí entrar aquí ya que mi Senpai consiguió trabajo aquí y nos vinimos juntos. Esperen es que venía a preguntarles si tenían hermanas, esa chica se parece a ti y la otra a ti.

-¿Quien? ¿Mori Yusura? ¿ella se parece a mí?, ni que fuera matón. Ella parece que si- responde Kirino.

-Bueno creía, pero ahora ya sé que no tienes hermana y que tal tu, alguna hermana perdida, lo digo por la que se sienta detrás de Kirino y delante mio.

-No lo es- responde Shindo volteando para donde ella está sentada y la ve llorando y los otros dos la ven también y van con Fudou.

-Profesor Maruyama Nanao está llorando.- avisa Kirino junto a los otros dos; toda la clase se fija en ella.

-Tsk y ahora qué? A ver Maruyama venga conmigo.

-S-si P-pro-fe-sor- se levanta y salen del salón; ya en el pasillo

-Tranquila sé que no debe ser fácil adaptarse a nuevos cambios, la directora me ha dicho de que fuiste educada en casa con tutores y este año estarías con personas de tu misma edad e internada aquí, esta es una buena escuela, pero mira el lado bueno harás nuevas amistades.

En el salón

-Oishi, hola- saluda Nozomi

-Hola Shirayama, me alegro de que estemos juntas.- dice Yuka

-A mí también me alegra

-No te pone un poco nerviosa cuando los profes preguntan tu nombre?

-No para nada

-A mi si, pensé que se me iba a salir mi corazón

-Eres muy nerviosa Oishi

- Tal vez, creo que mucho.- llegan dos chicas

-Hola chicas como ya dije antes, soy Hayashi Mari es mi primer año aquí.

-Yo soy Izumi Mika y este es mi segundo aquí.

-Hola, soy Shirayama Nozomi y ella es mi nueva amiga Oishi Yuka, también es mi segundo año aquí.

-Es mi primer año aquí, pueden llamarme Yuka. en eso llegan otras 2

-Hola soy Seto Midori

-Y yo soy Yamana Akane

-Hola- dijeron las demás

-Bueno chicos traten a su compañera amablemente- pide Fudou entrando con ella que ya había parado de llorar

-Si profesor- dicen todos

-Nanao-chan todos seremos tus amigos, venga con el grupo de las chicas también hay compañeras que no habían estado aquí.- dice Mika-chan

-Mika-chan, muchas gracias tu me has ayudado desde ayer- Todas se le acercan.

-Mira ellas son Mari, Akane, Yuka, Midori, Nozomi- las presenta Mika

-Y no olvidemos a Yusura- dice Yuka

-Hola- dice esta alzando una mano

-Hola a todas- sonríe y llegan los otros

-Hola chicas también queremos juntarnos- dijo Shindo

-Shin-sama- con corazones en los ojos- claro que puedes

-Es un placer para mi estar con tan bellas señoritas- Yukimura le toma la mano a Yuka

-¿Igual?- le quita la mano

-Niñas, alguna para salir, estoy disponible- dice Kirino

-No- dijeron todas

-Solo buscamos a los profesores conquistar- dice Nozomi

-Mmm entonces los rumores son ciertos, solo vienen a estudiar aquí para levantarse a los profesores- dice Yukimura

-Si- responden ellas

-Yo también ya le pegué el ojo a alguien, Fubu…-todos se le quedaron mirando y él se puso nervioso- etto yo me fijé en una chica linda ejejejejejeje.

-Bien chicos ya casi se termina la hora siéntense, que les repartiré una hoja a cada uno, es sobre los clubes a los que desean entrar este año- Todos se sientan y el reparte las hojas.- Um bueno ya que están los papeles repartidos léanlos tranquilamente, no es obligatorio y…-suena el timbre de cambio- Mmm Bueno según tengo aquí les toca informática recojan sus cosas y formen una fila que yo los acompañaré con su nuevo profesor.

Todos forman dos filas chicos y chicas y siguen a su profesor, llegan a un salón con muchas computadoras de dos en dos.

-Profesor Megane se los encargo, sobre todo a la alumna Maruyama aun se está adaptando a los demás.- le dice Fudou mientras los demás escogen sus computadores.

-Bien no se preocupe, alumnos esperen ustedes son 16 por lo tanto los que no saben por acá y los que saben acá- Todos se separan de los que no saben- mmm veo que solo 3 desconocen del tema; Señorita su nombre.

-Hayashi Mari, Profesor.

-Bien iras con este alumno, tu nombre.

-Yukimura Hyouga.

-Bien Yukimura y Hayashi siéntense en la que gusten

-Si profesor- contestan al unísono.

-Bien la siguiente presentese- pide el profesor

-Oishi Yuka Profesor.

-Irás con…

-Profesor deje que vaya conmigo.

-Bien Shirayama se la encargo- dijo el profesor

-Gracias, ven, Yuka.

-Dale, gracias por ser mi compañera Nozomi-chan-Yuka le sonrió

-No hay de qué- ambas se sientan

-¿Y tu jovencita?

-Me llamo Mori Yusura.-dijo de mala gana, los demás le tuvieron temor.

-Bien tu iras con Shindo, ¿joven Shindo podría?

-Claro ningún problema, *ayudame Kirino* bien por aquí

-Como sea- responde ella.

Luego de tomar esa fascinante clase todos los alumnos van al aula de artes manuales.

-Bienvenidos mis jóvenes artesanos a mi humilde salón donde su talento para lindas manualidades sale a relucir bien yo les daré los materiales ya que sus padres pagan y nosotros nos ocupamos. Soy el Profesor de artes manuales Fubuki Shiro.

Todos se sentaron en mesas de a dos.

Yuka tenía de compañera a Midori.

-Yo soy malísima para estas cosas.- pensó Yuka

-Tarea fácil- dice Midori

- Bien haremos algo sencillo, un cartel con sus nombres para la puerta de sus cuartos, tomemos cartulinas tijeras y piensen que forma les gustaría luego recórtenlos, también pueden recortar y hacer diseños con papel de construcción, si alguien quiere para no desperdiciar material se los pasan a los demás.

Todos se empezaron a movilizar en el salón buscando de sus compañeros papeles que sobraban y fueron haciendo lindos carteles.

-Bien, voy bien ahora solo mi nombre y listo- Yuka admiró su cartel

-Lo hiciste bien pero tienes pegamento y papel en el cabello- dice Midori todos se empiezan a reír.

-Rayos!

-Bien los calificaré y tu niña aprende a ser más ordenada.

-Si profesor Fubuki.

A la hora del recreo

-No entiendo este pegamento no sale

-Te ayudo, si mojamos tu cabello seguro aflojará- Nozomi la ayudó

-Ahhh estás segura- se echa el cabello para atrás mojando parte de su uniforme- mis moñitos parezco un perrito mojado.

-Y aun no te sale, lo siento Yuka-chan.

-No tienes porque disculparte yo sola hice el desastre, mejor vamos a comer rápido que luego tenemos deportes.

Fueron a comer unos emparedados con sus bebidas

-Nozomi-chan es mi imaginación o Yukimura me mira con cara de tonto.

-Mmm es que creo que le gustas.

-Queee? Yo gustarle pero

-Tal vez, eso imagino o cualquier otra cosa pase por su cabeza.

-Bueno no importa y tú gustas de alguien.

-Yuka! No me hagas sonrojar

-Cuenta, cuenta.

-Terminemos de comer y nos vamos a cambiar y te digo ahí.- se apresuraron en comer y se fueron directo a cambiar, buscaron sus cosas en sus cuartos y fueron al baño del gimnasio y se cambiaron.

-Somos las primeras en llegar

-Bien te diré ahora todo, de entre los profesores más guapos del colegio del que estoy enamorada es de Afuro Terumi, un tipo bien lindo con su cabello rubio y esos ojazos color carmín.

-Bueno aun no lo conozco luego tendré el honor.

-Y tu Yuka alguno que quieras y estas enamorada.

-Bueno solo lo he visto en revistas me gusta Kidou Yuuto.

-Yuka, el es uno de los mas correteados por las chicas, el disfruta despreciándolas, haciendo los corazones de las chicas trizas. Quieres terminar mal?

-Bueno yo…- en eso llegan las demás chicas.

-Nos ganaron niñas- dice Mari

-Bueno nos cambiaremos rápido- dijo Akane

Luego cuando todos llegaron a la cancha estaba el profesor

-Bien señoritas y señores mi nombre es Endou Mamoru y quiero que se estiren todo lo que puedan y den 10 vueltas al campo.

Todos hicieron los estiramientos

-Precisamente no estoy en condición me cansaré rápido

-Yuka, tu puedes

-Gracias Nozomi.

-Todos formen una sola fila y empiecen a correr ya.

Todos comienzan a correr, luego de 5 vueltas Todos llevaban el ritmo normal excepto Yuka que iba decayendo, los demás la sobrepasaban y luego cayó.

-Estoy muy exhausta, profesor- extendida en el piso

-Mmm veo que te falta condición ve a refrescarte ustedes a jugar futbol.

-Yo ajjj me siento mal cof cof

-No vomites por favor.

-No descuide solo cogeré un poco de aire.

-Profesor yo la ayudo.

-Bien Yukimura

Yukimura la acompaña a tomar agua.

-Gracias Yuki-kun

-De nada para eso estamos los amigos, andando que quiero jugar.

-Ok- cuando van llegando el balón cae en la cara de Yuka- Gah

-Rayos no sean salvajes ya le sacaron sangre- dice Yukimura todos se le acercan.

-Yo la llevo a la enfermería- dice Endou ustedes sigan y antes de que termine la clase se van a dar una pequeña ducha.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería.

-Fuyuppe esta alumna se ha lastimado un poco.

-Un poco si le han dado en la torre, su nariz está sangrando controla a esas bestias.

La hora de deportes se iba yendo y Yuka abrió los ojos.

-Tengo clases que dar y estoy en ropa deportiva mis cosas las dejé en aquel baño

-Oh vino una amiga tuya y te dejó tus cosas, cámbiate rápido.

Ella se cambió agarró sus cosas y justo cuando salió de la enfermería sonó el timbre de entrar a clases.

-Hoy no ha sido mi día, mejor me doy prisa- empieza a correr

Mientras tanto clase de matemáticas

-Bien estudiantes soy Kidou Yuuto su profesor de matemáticas, me complace anunciarles que no permitiré que lleguen tarde y el que lo haga se quedará fuera 5 minutos y le dejaré de tarea escribir 100 veces no debo llegar tarde y debe entregar la plana el día que le toque conmigo. Estamos cla…- se abre la puerta lentamente.- Disculpa se te puede ayudar.

-Oh yo amm estaba en la enfermería por el problema de un golpe en la nariz y bueno…

-No fui yo- un chico grita

-Silencio Kurama

-Perdón por la tardanza.- se inclina.

-Bueno por hoy te lo paso pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ve y siéntate.

-Si profesor- se va a su asiento- (no puede ser mi profe de mates es Kidou, mejor presto atención a su clase no quiero reprobar, ay no me puedo concentrar bien el me distrae mucho, no Yuka concéntrate)

Rato después cuando la clase acabó

-Chicos recuerden no llegar tarde, los que necesiten ayuda pueden buscarme en la biblioteca después de clases y mañana nos vemos a la primera hora.

-¿Mañana a primera hora? Es cierto.

-Bien jóvenes hasta luego- todos los estudiantes se levantan e inclinan y él se va.

Unos segundos después que el salió todos se empezaron a movilizar

-Yuka-chan ya lo has visto en persona que te ha parecido?- pregunta Nozomi

-Pues es mucho más lindo en persona.

-Pues intenta más adelante mandarle una carta de amor.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-Claro!- empieza a decir Mika- Cada profesor recibe cartas y obsequios de sus admiradoras, cada chica tiene la esperanza de conquistar sus corazones; si un profesor llega a interesarse en alguna no se separará de ella y la protegerá y hasta puede que se enamoren y casen.

-Bueeeno tal vez me arme de valor y lo haga, aunque me rechace, bien que clase tenemos ahora.

-Cocina- salta Akane

-Ahí viene la profesora- Kirino Gritó y todos fueron a sentarse.

-Buenas mis jóvenes cocineros, rapidito vengan, dejen sus cosas aquí solo síganme al salón de cocina.

Todos salieron en orden. Cuando llegaron

-Bien los grupos son de 4 pueden coger cualquiera de las cuatro planchas de cocina.

Todos comenzaron a hacer sus grupos.

-Nozomi-chan tu y yo por favor!

-Claro Yuka mmm a ver quien mas

-Pido estar con ustedes- dice Yukimura.

-Y nos falta mmm ah Mori ven con nosotras- le pide Yuka a Yusura.

-Bien solo porque no me queda opción.

Cuando todos estuvieron organizados.

-Yo soy Urabe Rika la profe de cocina y hoy conoceremos todos los utensilios de cocina y algunos ingredientes.

Luego pasado de hora, los estudiantes regresan al salón a su última clase; el profesor ya estaba en el salón esperando a todos.

-Nozomi, mira, el pelo se me ha puesto peor de lo que estaba

-Yuka es él- se esconde detrás de Yuka

-¿Quién? Aaaaah! Ya sé, es el profesor que te gusta?!

-Shhh no lo digas tan fuerte y si, es él.

-Ve y salúdalo antes que empecemos

-No, si lo haces yo lo hago.

-Ok, ven- caminan- Buenas tardes Profesor-saluda Yuka

-Buenas tardes alumna, Buenas tardes Shirayama

-B-b-buenas t-tardes Profesor- se queda congelada

-Vamos Nozomi, con permiso profesor

-Adelante

-Vamos camina Nozomi

-Yuka! Ah vale

La clase empezó.

Ciencias Sociales es los que les voy a dar, soy Afuro Terumi y aquí comenzamos.

Mientras todos copiaban lo que había escrito en el tablero él veía a todos sus estudiantes.

-(Esa es una nueva, me da gracia su cabello desaliñado, interesante, su cara es tan dulce, pero que digo ahh nada de involucrarnos con las alumnas)

Ya al fin las clases acabaron y todos tenían deberes que hacer.

-ahh ya por fin mi cabello está mejor, ni un rastro de pegamento

-Yuka, ¿tú crees que yo pueda gustarle?

-Claro, esos serán nuestros imposibles, trataremos de ganarnos a nuestros profesores; tú Terumi y yo Yuuto ahdhshdahasd.

-No tires babas jajajaj.- en eso tocan la puerta

-Ya voy- Yuka se levanta de la silla y abre- ah Mika-chan pasa.

En cuanto esta pasa Nozomi se sienta en la cama ya que estaba recostada, Mika les entregó papel para cartas.

-Niñas he estado repartiendo estas para que escriban una carta de amor.- Aparece Mari

-Mío será Endou Mamoru

-Mari-chan Endou está casado con la directora- Dice Mika

-En el amor y la guerra todo se vale.

-Vale, vale, Mari-chan. ¿eh?¿ Yukimura que haces escuchando la conversación?- pregunta Yuka

-Etto yo solo quería papel para escribir una carta, me regalas

-Toma niño peludo- le ofrece Mika

-No me digas así, yo quiero a alguien conquistar y le escribiré. Yuka aceptarías una cita conmigo alguna vez?

-Tal vez no sé, eres lindo pero solo me estas usando de excusa tu quieres a alguien mas

-Sí pero también me interesas tú.

-Uuuuuyyy- dijeron las demás

-Ya chicas, bien pantera solo salimos a tomar aire por la escuela mañana después de clases.

-Me parece bien, me voy chiquita.

-Tendremos más tiempo de conocernos todas y a ¿el?- dice Yuka

* * *

Continuará...

Simplemente no soy para esto, mejor me dedico a dibujar, pero en fin si me gusta escribir.


End file.
